


not what you expect

by enoshimalovemail



Category: Total Drama
Genre: M/M, Vore, ggghhh im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nowen vore fic but with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	not what you expect

noah and owen were sitting together on their shared bed in their shared room that they shared bc they were the best of heterosexual bros. 

"so,,," noah said seductively "how about we....try something different in bed today" he continued to his hetero friend in a sexy voice 

Owne laughed in that way that always makes noah think "wow that was cute i should kiss that large friend boy" "haha hell yeah noah! whatcha got in mind ddude?" owwn replied

in the softest, sexiest voice noah could muster he said "...........vore" to his best frined for eber

"holy shit yes noah im WILLING TO EAT U IF I GOTT" A owen scemed to his buddy. but noah jusut shook his head. 

"no way big guy, im not going anywhere near your disgusting insides," noah said ot his frond "im...gonna vore you..." saaid noah as he unhinged his jaws faster than a group of 50 flying nuns, owen thought he looked just like a snake. a gay snake weasring a sweater vest.

noah gobbled up owen like owen usually gobbled up noahs dick i mean like owen usually gobbled up hetersexual hot dogs. it was sexy. owen came instantly after being swallowed. noah did too. it still wasnt like gay tho theyre just friends. 

noah sat there for a few moments. "uh now what." he said "do i just like...trow you up or?" 4

he never figured out what to do and died on the operating table trying to surgically remove the already half digested owen from his stomach. being gay and doing vore kills my friends. dont gay and vore.

**Author's Note:**

> i took a break with my pearlpo fics just to write this piece of shit i hope youre happy


End file.
